The Impulse
by Mistress Anko
Summary: Even with all her faults Pansy loves Draco Malfoy and she would do anything for him, even complete a task that he has failed at. Can she save him? Will she be brave enough to do so?


Hello. I've always had the idea in my mind of Pansy being a horrible girl and horrible person, and having her love for Draco being her only redeeming aspect of her personality.

I've deiced to explore her character a bit see if I can find anything else I could like about her.

I except this to be short only a two or three shot, however I have a few different ideas for the ending so I may have some alternate endings.

Tell me what you want to happen so I can compare it to the endings I'm making.

The Impulse

Sum: For all her faults Pansy loves Draco Malfoy and she would do anything for him, even complete a task that he has failed at.

Pansy was a shallow selfish girl, but she was also a girl in love.

Love can make even the most self-serving Slythrin become selfless for an instant, an impulse and that was all that was needed.

He was going to kill **Him**.

He was going to kill the one she **loved**.

She had the knowledge to stop it and the impulse decided her fate.

"My Lord!" When did her voice grow strong?

"Even now Dumbledore is weakened. You know of my gift." A gift she despised, feared, and swore to never use. What was she doing?

"He can still die tonight." Crimson eyes looked thought her soul, but as all that she could see was his sliver grey. Wide and childish with fight were the most beautiful sliver eyes. _No stop! There were other boys I could love, other men I could one day marry. _

"But will he Ms. Parkinson? Will you ensure it?" The Dark Lords voice was dangerous, deadly it was already too late for her to back out, but if she tired, if she begged that she couldn't do it her life might still be speared. _I must speck the words, I must save my life!_

"Yes my Lord I will ensure it." _Damn thy treacherous heart and Gryffindor impulse._

_Damn the beautiful boy with sliver eyes. _

"Tonight then. You have until sunrise. We will be waiting for you."

Her body was moving and her mind agreed.

_Flee! Hurry! Run!_ Run from the cruel man with red eyes whose mark burns on your skin.

Somehow she would complete her task and she would run back. _Hurry! Quickly! _She would run back to Draco. She would have completed her task and she would kiss him and she would look into those eyes. _Everything would be ok._

This is what she thought as she cast the charms to make her virtually invisible. Everything she could think of from the notice me not charm to silencing her feet.

_Everything would be ok._

_Just Draco and I._

The castle was not silent, but filled with students and teachers. Everyone talking about the attack and how someone had tired to kill the Headmaster.

_One day they would marry and have children. Lots of children as many as the Weasleys even, only they would be about to take care of them of course._

_No crying now! None of that_. _I can do this._ If she could just get close enough. Close enough for her gift.

A gift from her mother's side, the worst type of mind control. When she used it she would be blind and she would have a helpless slave until the slave passed.

Her father had that used on him and while he gave her mother everything, it was a hollowed existence for her mother. Blind and knowing the one she loved suffered and could never love her back.

_Never use it. I promised her I would never use it._

Dumbledore called a meeting in the great hall. Despite his injuries and despite leaning heavily on Professor McGonagall Dumbledore was trying to bring order and reassurance to Hogwarts.

_I'm sorry Headmaster. I'm sorry, it's for Draco. For love. _

"I regret to inform you that there has been an attack to tonight by Voldemort's Death Eaters. Please romaine calm. Voldemort's followers have been dealt with and you are no longer-" A brief pause.

No one saw her eyes grow black or her lips form the words.

"-_in any danger. And now there is something I must do."_

She could make him walk straighter and ignore the pain, act strong when he was not. Convince no one to follow him, come to her, come to the Dark Lord, she would make him walk to his death.

The invisible girl with black eyes did not see the invisible boy with green follow them.


End file.
